The Sidekick
by Twinks1213
Summary: What if the sidekick becomes the hero this time? A very twisted story. Flashback was set when Ron encountered the Snatchers.. Sorry, sucks at summary. Peace out guys! Enjoy! My first ever story. Comments of all kind will be appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of this. So don't sue, please. :)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_He jolted when cold water hit his skin. He tried to pry his eyes but the light blinded him. Then, he received a sharp blow from his stomach._

"_Hey Ginger, wake up you sleepy head." said a low gruff voice._

"_Where's your guts, huh? You're pretty confident back there." Another voice said._

_Clutching his stomach, he tried to open his eyes again. He blinked rapidly, trying to see his surroundings. He tried to speak but there's no sound coming out of his mouth._

"_What's that? I can't hear a thing. Did you forget your voice already? Hmmmm?" said a voice near him, the smell of troll lingering in his breath._

_He tried speaking again. "Who are you? What do you want?" he said. His voice was hoarse and it was really hard to speak._

"_Who are you? What do you want?" mimicked the third voice. Then the others laugh hard._

"_Don't be such a baby, Ginger. Do you want to know what we'll do to you? Let's see. First, we'll tie you up then bring you to jail, wait for our lot to see if they snatched some filthy Mudblood and blood traitors like you, then bring you to the Ministry and receive some shiny Galleons. Pretty good plan, right lads?"_

"_Yeah!" the others agree._

"_Take care of Ginger here while I wait for the others." said Troll-breath. Then he heard foot steps coming toward him._

_They positioned him with his front facing the floor. Tie him up with a thick rope which scratches his wrist because of the tightness then hauled him to his feet. They led him through the door. He shook his head trying to regain his vision. When he did so the first thing that he noticed was that it was dark. Trees filled his vision and he can hear the owls hooting. Then he saw an abandoned house. As they approach it, he also noticed that the parts of the roof and walls were destroyed. He can see the jail, or more like big cages, lined up. _

"_Here's your room, Ginger." said the gruff voice. His companion sniggers at the remark. His capturers pulled him besides one._

_They hauled him inside then locked it. "Have fun." With that said, they retreat._

_He gets up with difficulty, bringing his knees first then brace himself with his tied hands. The cage smelled like rust. Thanks to the dim light coming from the only light bulb in the house, he saw a small rag, drag his feet there then sit._

_What was he thinking leaving them like that? Now they're probably mad at him. Worse of all, he was held captive by those vermins. He's such a moron. He can't even defend himself. He really is a weakling. He didn't deserve -----_

"Ron? RON! Hey are you even listening?"

He was daydreaming again. _Stupid, you have no time for that. That's a year ago! You have some serious business here. Focus! _"Sorry 'bout that. What was it again?" he asked the man in front of him.

"Daydreaming again!? Geesh Ron, get a grip will you?" said the man seated in front of him.

"I said I'm sorry ok. Now will you _please _repeat to me the situation?"

"Ok. Back to business then. My niece is being hardheaded again. Probably, took the mission all by herself. You know that girl, always want to prove herself to us. She didn't even left a note. She just took off. Now, there's a good and bad news. The good news is that we tracked her down. She's in an abandoned house near the Weshington Ruins where the call center was once build." he paused, letting Ron take it all in.

"I know where it is. What's the bad news?"

"Right. The bad news is that she was also held captive like those people whom she was suppose to save." he finished grimly.

"Bloody hell! That girl's always looking for a way to get herself killed." he said, bringing his arms up in defeat.

"Well, for one she can't get killed." The man said.

Despite himself, Ron chuckled. Then he said, "So what's this mission that she's _suppose_ to complete?"

"The Head wants us to save some wizarding people. He said that those people are important because they can help us win over our enemies and such." the man said.

"Well, if they're so bloody brilliant that The Head wants to recruit them, why can't they escape their capturers?" he said, totally perplexed by the mission.

"Thought you'd said that. Their _capturer_ was your favorite man, mate." the man said.

"Gravon? Really? No wonder they're stuck there. And that niece of yours." he said, totally surprised.

"You could say that again, mate. It says here in the report given that Gravon has fourteen men standing as guard. There are two doors in the house. The front door is not accessible~" explained the man.

"Go figures. They probably put some wards their. Or cast a barrier charm." Ron said.

"Probably. The back door is being guarded by three morons, I mean, guards." the man said with a smile on his face. "The house has seven rooms namely, living room, kitchen and bathroom on the first floor. On the second landing, there are three bedrooms and a bathroom. The captives, including my niece are situated on the largest bedroom. Gravon is on the right side of that room. Lastly, the third room is empty. Get that so far?" asked the man.

Ron nodded. "Yeah. Got it. What about the other guards?" Ron asked.

"Oh, that one. Four guards on the first and five on the second. They're weapons are, you guessed it, wands. So The Head specifically picked you for the Rescue Operation. I'll send William with you. Any questions?" said the man.

"Uhmmm, yeah. Can I bash that girl's head? I just want to see if she will come to her senses." Ron said seriously but after a few seconds grinned at the man in front of him.

Laughing, the man stands up from his chair and approach Ron who, like him, is already standing up. "I know for a fact that you can't do that to her. You like that girl a lot. And you owe her your life."

"I know. It's just wishful thinking." Ron said. Then there was a sharp knock on the door.

"Hey, Ron. Let's go." said the newcomer.

"Ok, William." he turned to the man beside him. "We'll be going then. I'll make sure your niece will go home, Peter." he said then move towards the door.

The man, Peter, smile. "I know you will."


	2. Chapter 2

It's a very cold evening in the ruin, not that he was complaining. They have just captured five well known wizards in the forest the other day. It was a great catch. The man snickered, "It was indeed."

They were taking a break from hunting Mudbloods and traitors in the woods when one of his men called him and said that he found some teenagers not far from where they are. He also said that they're the one of the people in the "Hotlist". They didn't even suspect to capture those five. At their age they can cast spells that even his guards can't learn. But years of experience thought him how to carefully strategize his plan. And now, he Gravon have catches the most important wizard of all times, one that could bring the dilemma of the entire Wizarding World to end.

He smiled at the thought of having those precious Galleons, thinking of the feeling when he can finally grasp it with his hands.

A knock brought him back to his senses. He turned his chair and faces the door. A small man with a body built for war enters his room. "Master, the detector has spotted to unknown targets heading this way." the small man said.

"They're early. Well, I can't blame the guy. We have his precious girl. You can go now." said Gravon. Then he turned to the intercom which is connected to all of the speakers inside the house. He was accustomed to this Muggle thing already. He pressed it then started speaking to his men.

"Alright, I want all of you to stand guard. Don't let your defense down, you hear me? We have a big fight coming. Gustav and Promad bring the girl to me, now." He depressed the button then leaned back in his chair. _This might be a tough one. Pfff, that boy's really stubborn. Just the two of them? They won't stand a chance against my guards._

A few seconds later he heard someone knocking again then his men with the captured girl came through the door. The girl looked frail, delicate. Gravon motioned his men to come forward.

"What a pleasure to meet you again, Claire." Gravon said with his arms wide open. The girl just stares at him not even blinking. He took a step forward and clutched Claire's jaw.

"You know, those friends of yours are looking for you. They will be here in a few minutes and then we can have a nice little _chat_. What do you say?" He grinned.

"By the time they arrive here, you'll be dead. I'll make sure of that." The girl spat.

Gravon just laughed. "Feisty as ever, dear Claire. Let's see about that. They have to past my guards first."

The ruin was deserted and only the wind was making sounds. The two strangers where carefully making their way towards the house, oblivious that their enemies are waiting readily for them.

"Hmmm, abandoned buildings and the likes are my favorite place." said the blonde man, attempting for humor.

The other man smile despite what he was thinking. "Me too." He said sarcastically. "This one looks like the one where I was held captive a year ago." he said voicing what's on his mind. He saw a large rock which is good for hiding. He motioned his companion to follow him.

"Hmmm, wonder why it's so deserted? Usually, Gravon's men are lurking around their hideout." The blonde man said as he follow suit.

Leaning on the rock, the red head said "Knowing him, he probably alerts his guards by now. Don't let your guard down Will." He takes a look at the abandoned house.

"So what's the plan, Ron?" asked the blonde, Will.

"Peter said that Claire and the others are on the second room. There are five guards situated on that floor while the first landing has four. Gravon's on the left side room. He also said that the third room is empty. Reckon we can use that to sneak in?"

"Hmmm, I think we can. We need to kill the guards quickly then go for the captives. After that we can go for Gravon. What do say?"

"We don't have to. The Head says that this mission is a rescuing ops, so will go for that. We don't want the captives to be hurt, so we'll have to finish this mission as fast as we can." stated Ron.

"Ok, if that's what The Head wants. Let's go." said Will while he stealthily moves forward. William looks around. "Ron, we need to get to that side." he gesture his head towards the hidden spot near the house. Ron just nods at him then grab his hands and apparate quickly to the spot.

"Ok, so here's what we gonna do. You should become invincible first then I'll levitate you through the nearest window, take a look for the guards or something suspicious. After that, signal me, ok? Wear this bracer so I can see you. Its properties are the same as the Hand of Glory but we had it modified so that only our lot could see it. Put it on your left wrist." Ron instructed as he and Will put their ear and mouth piece on. "Be careful, ok?"

"I knew it. You have a soft spot for me." Will said while he dramatically place his right hand on his heart.

"Oh, shut it will you? We're on a mission here remember?"

"Chillax, Ron. Ok here we go. Wait, hold the bracelet for a while." Will said as he became invincible to Ron but suddenly became visible again when he puts the bracer on.

With a nod, Ron points his wand towards Will and levitates him to the nearest window. Will looked at the first window then after a few seconds shook his head which means that there isn't anyone on the room. _So that means. ._

"An empty room, ah? So if the empty rooms on the side and there's three rooms in here~" Ron said on the mouth piece.

"Excluding the bathroom 'cause we all know that it has a high and small window.." Will interrupted.

"~then the captives are in there." Ron pointed towards the window on the opposite side of the empty room. "Let's go. I'll levitate you there. Inspect for something suspicious, if there isn't any open the window then I'll apparate after you."

"Ok. Here we go." Will said. Ron levitates him towards the target window. Will peaks at the window for about a minute.

"The light is dim but I can manage to see some silhouettes grouped together on the ground. Might be our captives, ah? I'll go in." Will said.

Ron watches him disappear through the window. "Wait there. I'll turn the mouth piece for a few seconds." He heard his partner saying through the ear piece. He waited for a few minutes then he saw his partner on the window gesturing him to go there. With a nod, he apparate to the window frame.

"I've talk to the captives; they say that Claire was taken by two of Gravon's men." Will said as he helped Ron get through the window.

"Bloody hell, we have to keep the captives safe first. Call Draco and tell him to go here so that he can apparate the captives back to the base. I'll handle Gravon myself." Ron said as he dust off the dirt in his jacket.

He heard a sharp intake of breath from the captives. He turn to their direction, he can't see them clearly because of the dim light. Then he was shocked when he approach the them.

"Ron? Is that you?"


End file.
